Melt My Heart Into the Sea
by snowscharming
Summary: Pirate AU/Captain Swan. Hook and Emma, captains of their respective pirate ships, have been enemies/rivals for years, fighting for the number one spot for most wanted pirate. After a few years of not hearing about Hook, Emma discovers that he went to Neverland. What happens when Emma and her crew go to Neverland to find him?
1. Prologue

One moment, they were in a tavern, boasting about the lands they conquered. The next, they were below deck on her ship, with their hot, intoxicated breaths mingling together. She pressed him against the wall, as her hands toyed with the hem of his slacks and her tongue traced his teeth. He attempted to tear at her vest, to taste her bottom lip, to draw her in, but it was hopeless. Her body encircled his as her tongue tantalized the sweet spot on his neck.

"Em—" He tried, but she placed her index finger over his lips him before he could utter another syllable.

"I thought you wanted this," Emma Swan said, exhaling warm air onto his face.

Time slowed down because of her breath tasting like bitter alcohol and sweet strawberries at the same time. He gazed into her bottomless eyes; bursting of countless tales she had yet to share with him. "Of course I do, just… give me a chance to touch you," He responded, with a whisper of a smirk stained on his mouth.

Emma threw her head back and chuckled. He could not understand why, and she did not bother to explain. Instead, she clutched his collar, opened the door, and drew him towards the bed. "Rule number one," she began, pushing him onto her cot, "This is my ship," she said, giving him a moment to sink into the pillows, "My quarters," she continued, climbing on top of him, and adjusting her legs on either side of his hips, "My bed," she declared, so close to his ear that her hot breath sent shivers throughout his body, "My rules." She ogled his auburn eyes for a few heated seconds, and then, she crashed her mouth onto his.

Emma already forgot his name, but he didn't notice, and it didn't matter to her. He bowled over the tactics she used, the voice she conveyed, the words she spoke. He thought she was a rare diamond in a mine full of rocks, but Emma knew it was years of seducing bartenders and enduring sexual encounters that fabricated her disguise. She never saw herself as anything more than a captain of a pirate ship, but she didn't care. She was Emma Swan, and she was the most wanted pirate in all of the Enchanted Forest. She hunted treasures, she captured royalty, and she stole gold. Emma made a person walk her plank for disagreeing with her, and she slashed someone's throat for information she needed. She cheated, she manipulated, she threatened. It's what pirates did, and it's what Emma did. She didn't owe an explanation to anyone, especially to a man that she'd be sleeping with for only one night.

Emma tugged at his partially unbuttoned shirt, feeling a sense of triumph as she heard the loud rip. A protest emerged on the tip of his tongue, disappointed in the destruction of a decent shirt. However, the argument died on his lips when he realized he didn't care. He grinned like a champion as Emma took a moment to marvel at his torso. A second later, he was groaning in reaction to her mouth colliding into his shoulder. She smiled onto his skin, knowing what she was capable of making him feel just by a feathery touch.

Her tongue slithered down his chest, caressing his clavicle, his heart, his nipple. Her lips brushed a new patch of skin as if he was a blank canvas and she was a watercolor paintbrush. Each new area she explored was as sweet and as warm as the previous one. She could feel his member twitch beneath her as her tongue slid closer and closer.

Emma sat up and tossed her jacket to the side, knowing it was time to move forward with things. She didn't want him to stay too long, but long enough so she'd have an occupation for the next couple of hours. She tore off her corset to reveal her taut breasts. His mouth fell open, as goose bumps formed and his length hardened. He licked his lips, an ache stirring in the pit of his stomach as he reached for one. Emma inched towards him, allowing him to play with a nipple. He used his fingers to stroke one, and she threw her head back; her blond hair spilling over her shoulders. She could feel her core dampen as he slipped two fingers inside of her. By now, he probably thought that he had the control, but Emma was clever. As soon as her eyes found his in the tavern, she knew she'd take him back to her ship. She called the shots, she let him fondle her, she decided the appetizers before the main course. For as long as she could remember, Emma never let someone else—especially a man—dictate her life. It was weakness to let someone else take charge, because it led to letting down her walls. As a captain, and as a person, Emma could never do that. She built them years ago around her heart to keep people out, so she could become the pirate, the captain, and the woman she needed to be. Enabling personal friendships and romantic relationships made those walls tumble down—so Emma made sure to never create those demons.

Emma was about to flip them over, until someone came charging into the room. She covered her chest, draping an arm over her breasts. She sat up, turned around, and saw Regina Mills, a member of her crew. Emma sent her a tight smile accompanied by a threatening look, angered by the fact that she barged into her bedroom. Emma motioned towards the man beneath her, and hissed at Regina. " _You._ How many times do I have to tell you to never come back here?"

Regina shrunk back, but not enough to let Emma notice that she was weary of her. "Sorry Captain, but I thought you should know that we found Hook's whereabouts."

"Can't you see I'm a _little_ bit busy? That amateur can wait until tomorrow." Emma said, with an irritation in her voice that kept growing.

Regina cleared her throat. "I know Captain, but I think you want to hear this. I wouldn't bother you and your… company if it wasn't important."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "You'll have to excuse me for a few minutes. But, how about this," she said, leaning over until her mouth was hovering over his ear. "Finish undressing, so when I get back, we can have that dessert you mentioned back at the tavern earlier."

Her suggestion sent chills down his spine. He nodded, breathless, and gestured for her to go. "Don't take too long, though. I'm rather hungry."

Emma hopped off the bed, smirked, and grabbed a long jacket from her desk. "Oh don't worry, I'll satisfy your appetite right when I get back."

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Emma turned to Regina with a fire in her eyes. "What was so important that you had to interrupt my evening? Hook couldn't wait another twelve hours?"

"Not with this piece of information, Captain. I know tracking him isn't your number one priority. However, now it should be, because he's as far away as you could possibly get," Regina explained.

"Well, where is he? Have you drawn a map that will lead us to his location? Have you acquired all of the needed supplies? Is everyone even ready to set sail?" Emma paused and waiting for Regina to answer. However, a few beats passed, and she didn't. "Of course you have none of this planned out. Where's Snow when I need her?"

That comment felt like a hard blow to Regina's face. Her eyes grew small and dark and she clenched her teeth. "I may not be your right hand man anymore, but I am a lot more prepared than you think. Just because Snow was too _good_ to disturb you tonight, it doesn't mean that you don't need to know this."

"Well at least someone knows how to take care of their captain. Tell you what, Regina, why don't you go mop the upper deck and then get some rest. We'll worry about Hook tomorrow," Emma ordered, leading her towards the supply closet.

In any other case, Regina would obey her captain's orders, but this time, she followed her gut. She knew that she was right, and that Emma would want to find Hook right away. Regina stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her captain. "But, Emma, you see… Hook isn't even in this land."

Emma sighed. Of course Regina would over exaggerate. So, big deal, he wasn't in this kingdom. It was unlikely, given their rivalry. It didn't mean that this quest couldn't wait until tomorrow. Emma and her crew had plenty of treasures to steal, lives to ruin, and adventures to explore before they even found Hook. He was never Emma's number one concern—just her number one enemy. "Big deal. Regina, please leave, before I make you walk the plank! You know how angry I get if _anyone_ disobeys me!"

"Before you make me walk the plank—which you won't, because you never follow through with your threats towards your crew—you should know that when I say land, I mean realm. He isn't even in the Enchanted Forest." Regina finished.

Emma stared at Regina, a million thoughts zooming through her mind and on her face. Could this be why she hasn't heard of Hook in years? How she was able to achieve whatever she pleased for so long? Hook never went down without a fight; he was never the type to just let Emma have what she wanted. He strived to be the number one most wanted pirate, just as she did. So, after her third raid in a kingdom's castle, with no trouble from Hook and his crew, she realized that he had vanished. Emma didn't know why or how; all she knew was that Hook either found something valuable beyond anyone's dreams, or he found trouble worse than anyone's nightmare. It was at that moment; Emma knew she had to find him, although she ignored that tiny part of her heart that told her she might be worried. For the last four years, Emma wanted to know what Hook was up to, and now, she was about to find out. "That's impossible. _No one_ can travel between realms, unless…"

"…You have a magic bean," Regina finished for her. "Which he acquired. I paid good money to find out where he got it front. Turns out, he fooled the Dark One. Few people are capable of that, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It doesn't make him any better than me. So, where is he?" Emma asked, trying to contain her jealousy. Not even she succeeded in tricking Rumplestiltskin.

"Not that this would mean anything to you, but it's dangerous. There's not a big chance that we'll ever leave that place. _His_ rules and all," Regina said, feeling tension build in the air.

"His?" Emma repeated. "You don't mean—"

"Peter Pan. I have no idea why, but Hook took his crew and the Jolly Roger to Neverland," Regina clarified.

Emma pondered this piece of news for a few moments. What the hell is in Neverland for Hook? What does he get out of it? He must know something that she doesn't. Maybe he discovered a hidden treasure, or maybe he got dragged there. Either way, Emma intended on going after him. She looked at Regina, prepared to give her new orders. "Summon the crew. Prepare to set sail. I'll be upstairs in a moment, I just need to… be rid of my nightcap."

"Captain, we can't even _get_ to Neverland," Regina said in a soft voice, afraid of upsetting her again.

Emma beamed, remembering the secret drawer in her nightstand. "You see Regina, that's where you're wrong. I'm a pirate. I deceive, steal, and intimidate. I take what I want when I want. Yes, I have a crew, but you guys don't even know half of what I do behind your backs. Newsflash: I collect items from our escapades. _Souvenirs,_ if you wish to call it that. I do it in case of emergency, in case that one day, I may need one of those treasures when there are no other options."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "And you think _Hook_ is an emergency? Enough to use whatever you have to get us to Neverland?"

Emma nodded. "You know I've suspected that something is going on with him for a while now. It's been almost four years since we've last heard of him. Now that we know where he is, we must travel there to find out what could have made him gone there in the first place. No one goes to Neverland unless there's something special. Something big. And I intend to find out what it is. Even if that means we'll never come back to the Enchanted Forest. However," Emma continued, motioning towards the upper deck, " if you choose not to go, you can walk the plank."

"You know Emma, one of these days, you have to be serious about your 'walking the plank' threats. Otherwise we'll never be able to take you seriously," Regina pointed out.

Choosing to ignore that comment, Emma continued. "Didn't I just give you orders? Summon the crew! Prepare the ship! I'll be up in a moment. Be ready to set sail within the hour."

At those instructions, Regina climbed up to the top deck to carry out her captain's wishes. Emma tossed her blond hair, tangled from her previous endeavors, and walked back in to kick him out.

As soon as she opened the door, she found him stretched out on the bed, naked. Ignoring him, she walked over to her desk, took off her jacket, and went to her closet to find a sturdy corset. "You have two choices," Emma began, calling out to him from her wardrobe. "You can either leave my quarters and this ship by the time I am finished dressing, or, you can walk the plank. No talking. Your choice."

When Emma finished lacing her corset, she found a vest and shrugged it on. Then, she zipped up her favorite pair of black boots, eager to leave her chambers and set sail for Neverland. When she finished dressing, she walked out to find that he disappeared. Emma cackled to herself, thinking this was why she only did one nightstands. Why would she do anything else, when almost all men she met couldn't handle her as a captain, let alone a pirate?

After arriving on the upper deck, Emma saw each member standing in the middle of the ship, preparing to move her out into the ocean. Emma headed to the ship's wheel, feeling the pouch in her pocket grow heavier with each step. This was it. She was going to use the magic bean she saved since before she was even a pirate—on the person she despised most. Emma never wanted to use it before. She couldn't bear it; she thought it would hurt too much. However, those thoughts dissipated into thin air by the time she reached the head of her boat. Facing her crew, she began voicing the goals for their upcoming journey. When she finished speaking, she threw the bean into the sea and watched it turn into a portal. Pride swelled in her heart as her crew chanting "Captain Swan! Captain Swan!" echoed in her ears. Her fears of hurting herself by using the magic bean were long gone. Replacing those worries were harsh words in her head, reprimanding herself for weakness. She shouldn't care whether she used the bean or not. Hook wasn't an exception to the rule; he was an opportunity. So, when Emma's ship sank into the swirling green hole, there was only one thought on her mind: Hook.


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright! Now that I gave you orders, I expect you to get them done immediately! Let's sail for shore, and remember, do not bother Peter Pan! Anyone who disobeys can walk the plank!"

After his announcement, Killian Jones' crew scurried away. Some prepared the Jolly Roger for shore, while others collected equipment for travelling on land. As for Killian himself, he remained at the wheel, steering the ship towards the coast. The only thing that swirled through his mind was Pan's hourglass.

Years ago, Hook discovered there were realms outside of the Enchanted Forest. It did not take him long to find out about Neverland, and Peter Pan, a boy who was able to preserve his youth. Unlike Pan, Hook did not want to live in Neverland forever, so he conducted research to figure out Pan's secret. Hook created a mission, which only he and his girlfriend, Milah, knew about. He spent countless nights investigating the hourglass, studying its magic and examining its power. Almost four years ago, Killian learned how to use the enchantment and how to sustain it in any other realm. He loved the idea of maintaining his youth, and he knew he had to find a magic bean, go to Neverland and retrieve the hourglass. Its magic was enough for two people; perfect for him and Milah. He only needed a portal to transport the Jolly Roger to Neverland. So, while Hook was working on researching the hourglass, Milah created her own project—finding a magic bean. She discovered someone who possessed one, so she tricked him into thinking that he would get paid in return. However, the man, William Smee, was only offered one form of payment—to stay with Hook's crew as his right hand man.

For the last four years, Hook and his crew lived on the seas of Neverland. Half of them worked on plans to steal the hourglass, while the other half looked for a way to escape Neverland once they finished. However, it was harder than Killian thought it would be—no one figured out how to vacate the realm, and Pan caught them every time they were on land. Peter and the lost boys never discovered what Hook was looking for—but they always made him retreat back to the Jolly Roger. This time, Hook came up with a foolproof plan—or so he insisted. While studying a map of Neverland, he found a secluded entrance onto land. Last time he was on the island, he collected clues regarding the hourglass, and attempted to piece a puzzle together. One of Hook's crew members concocted several possible spells to enchant his compass so it would lead Hook to the hourglass. There was no mistake to make. He would get to live forever with the one he loved—Milah.

As Killian spun the Jolly Roger around the ocean, heading towards the entrance he found, Milah walked out from under deck. He tried to concentrate on getting his ship to shore, but his eyes sparkled like sapphires when he saw her. She wore a fine leather jacket and pants—which were both stolen from a previous adventure before they left the Enchanted Forest.

"Hello love," Killian said, sending her a mischievous grin while appreciating the way her clothes hugged her hips.

"Hi darling," Milah responded, kissing him on his cheek. "So you believe it will work this time, huh?"

Killian frowned, pondering her words while he led the ship to the sand. "I know it'll work. We found many spells that will enchant the compass. One of them has to work. Then we'll find the hourglass, and I promise, we'll be able to be together. Forever."

"I know, but one life already feels like forever, because I'm with you," Milah proclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Milah's green eyes clouded, until they looked like the innocent blue of a newborn. That was how Killian was able to tell she was overcome with emotion, and it made him stop to think about what he said. In some instances, it made him think about how different the two could be. It made him think about how hesitant she was to steal, or how he could not even tell her the real reason why he wanted the hourglass. "Milah, don't think for a second that you're not the most important person I care about in the world. I cherish you more than anyone or anything. We're doing this because we're pirates, and we take what we please. We set our eyes on a prize, and we don't stop until we get it. In this case, it's a very big prize."

"We?" Milah looked at him, her eyes glassy and infinite.

"We," Killian repeated, smiling. "We're a team. A pirate is selfish, and only cares for himself, but I'm also a man. A man of honor, and a man that loves. And I love you."

Milah wiped her tears away and threw her arms around him. "I love you too. Thank you for saving me that day from the Dark One. And thank you for taking me away from him when he was Rumplestiltskin."

Killian looked at her, his eyes illuminating with warmth as if she was the sun. "I fell in love with you, how could I not? But darling, as much as I'd love to continue this embrace, I have to move the Jolly Roger towards shore."

"Oh, right, sorry. Carry on. I'll round up the crew and make sure they're prepared," Milah said, bouncing off to find William Smee.

Hook watched her go, admiring how she can change from a woman professing her love to a leader ordering a crew around in a few seconds. Then, he focused his attention back onto the seas of Neverland, bringing his ship to the docks. Once he was at a full stop, he made his way to the middle of the ship, where his crew gathered. "Alright, men! We are here to retrieve the hourglass of Neverland! We intend to steal it and use it for ourselves! You know what your tasks are. Those of you working on the compass, stay here and use the signal when you have enchanted it! Those of you guarding the ship, take your weapons and get to it! The rest of you, off the ship, and come with me! We shall begin searching for the hourglass and get a head start without the compass!"

At that moment, several individuals went to one end of the ship, sprawling out maps and recipes to enchant the compass. Hook turned around and saw his strongest crew members saddle themselves with swords and bows as they marched off the ship and onto the island. Mr. Smee came up on his right, Milah on his left, while the remaining pirates stood behind him. He handed his leather satchel to Smee, and then he walked off the Jolly Roger, signaling for his group to trail behind him.

Killian was just about to march into the forest when Smee put a hand on his shoulder. "Captain, wait."

He turned around, his warm blue eyes turning icy cold. "Mr. Smee. How many times do I have to tell you to not speak out of turn?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but this seems important. Look at the sky."

Killian rolled his eyes, retrieved his telescope from his pocket, and used it to look up. He saw an object flying out of nowhere, and it was coming down fast. He put his telescope down and looked at it from afar.

He knew what it was. The second he saw the all too familiar mast with the flag whipping in the wind, he knew what was coming, or rather, who was coming. He recognized the belly of the ship—the same ship that happened to be there whenever he journeyed on an adventure. Killian noticed the ship zooming out of the pale blue sky and into the ocean, most likely making a splash that would rock the seas of Neverland. He turned to Milah and Smee, shooting them knowing glances.

"That's Swan's ship. I don't know how she bloody got here, or why she's here. Everywhere we go, that damn woman always manages to show up. Why? I don't know. But I intend to find out. In the meantime, I have a plan."

"Does that mean new orders, Captain?" Smee asked in a squeaked voice.

Hook shook his head. "Everything will move forward as planned. We'll still continue with our hunt for the hourglass. However, that doesn't mean we can't… play around a little," He finished, a grin appearing on his face.

Milah knew what that smile meant. A sneaky plan formed in his head, and he intended to act on it, using pirate skills he saved for special circumstances. "Thank god. I hate that Swan and her amateur crew. What's the plan, darling?"

Killian looked at Milah, Smee, and the rest of his group. "We find her. The real plan is to figure out her intentions. In the meantime, we can definitely spice things up a little. Starting with wrecking havoc on her ship so Pan catches her. Come on!" And with that announcement, Hook led his team in the direction of Emma's ship, ready to be rid of his competition once and for all.


	3. Chapter 2

The impact of Emma's ship landing on the seas of Neverland rocked her body from side to side. She clutched the ship's wheel, watching her knuckles turn white from her tight grip. She concentrated on the others, scanning the condition of her crew while waiting for the ship to steady over the water. David had Snow wrapped in his arms, her head pressed against his chest. Beside them, Baelfire held onto a rope, losing his grip every now and then. Emma closed her eyes, inhaling the saltiness of the ocean and the bitterness of the cold air. She was an expert at sailing, but she never travelled to another realm before, making the waters unlike anything she ever experienced.

Once the waves subsided, Emma opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. Behind her, there was nothing but sea. Already, she took a liking to Neverland—she felt as if she could live out here forever. However, the sight in front of her pushed her forward—a green island surrounded by sand, with backpacks and clothes stretched along the shore. It was proof that someone lived there, and it had to be Hook. Emma couldn't figure out where his ship rested, but it didn't matter. She planned to bring in her ship, the Black Diamond. She was going to sail into docks, lock up the ship, and search every inch of Neverland for Hook.

As soon as the Black Diamond pulled into shore, Emma summoned her crew. She clapped her hands, diverting their attention to her, and then she began to speak. "Now that I have your _undivided_ attention, I'd like to go over the plan. We'll lock up the ship, and then the regular guards will stay here, armed with weapons to protect the Black Diamond from _any_ intruder. Meanwhile, the rest of you will follow me. We're going to find the bastard Hook, figure out why he's here, steal his mission, and defeat him once and for all!"

On that note, Emma's crew erupted into cheering chaos. A whisper of a smile appeared on her lips, but it vanished as soon as Snow handed her the satchel she always used. Emma adjusted her sword—which hung on her belt—and then she walked off the Black Diamond. She had her head held high, and she refused to look at anyone or anything except straight ahead.

Once Emma's boots hit the sand, she waited for the rest of them to follow her. Of everyone, only Snow, Regina, David, and Baelfire would accompany Emma on land. She wanted to keep the group small, so they would not attract attention to anyone else on the island. Her goal was to spy on Hook, without him knowing she was in Neverland.

"So we're just going to march into the forest like we own the place?" Regina questioned.

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned to face Regina, forcing herself not to get worked up. "Regina, who exactly are you?"

"A… a pirate?" She answered, stuttering over her nerves.

Emma rolled her eyes at the response. "With that answer, no, you're not. You're a part of Captain Swan's crew. _My_ crew. We're doing this _my_ way. Yes, our plan is to not run into anyone, but if we do, so be it. We'll take them down, no matter who they are. So stop speaking out of turn, before I change my mind and send you back to the ship."

Regina took a few steps back, letting the rest of the group pass before she continued walking. Emma smirked, feeling like she did her job as captain by putting a member of her crew in place. She led the team into the forest; her hand hovering over her sword, a series of thrills rushing through her body. She could not believe she was in Neverland, let alone that she could see Hook or Pan at any given moment.

Before Emma knew it, the tree blocked the sunlight, forcing them into darkness. It was quiet amongst the group for a while. All anyone could hear was the crunching of boots every time they stepped on a leaf or a piece of bark. Emma had no idea where they headed—all that she knew was that she had to find someone, and that it had to be the key to Hook.

On the other side of Neverland, Hook and his team moved in the direction of Emma Swan. He was sneaky—by this point he knew every inch of Neverland. He knew where lost boys scattered, and he avoided those locations. By his calculations, he should run into Emma within a few hours.

He ended up being right. By late afternoon, he heard rustling through the trees from up ahead. He turned to his group, and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for them to stay silent. Then, he crouched behind the bushes, motioning for them to do the same. He leaned forward, waiting to see who would appear in the next few moments, and what they were up to.

"…I know you're all tired, but we can run into Pan or Hook any second. We're not stopping until dark and until we find shelter that shields us from other residents of Neverland."

Hook was not surprised to see that Swan had not changed one bit. She still held herself with defiance so bright, it burned off of her skin. She still had her nose pointing outwards, implying that she carried herself with conceit. Her sunshine curls tangled from the wilderness, but it did not stop the shining emerald in her eyes. Her crew followed her, imitating every movement so they would not upset their captain. Killian rolled his eyes, thinking of how they feared her, but he was able to see right through that. He was the only one who noticed her fingers twitching above her sword, meaning she was afraid. Emma looked straight ahead without looking back, suggesting that she did not come to Neverland because she wanted to find out what Hook was up to. Killian was smarter than that; he was perceptive in every way, and he knew her plan was bigger than revenge.

At that realization, Killian decided he had to find out what her plan was. He stepped out from behind the trees, opened his arms wide, and made his presence known. "I hear you're looking for me Swan after all these years. And here I thought Pan was the only one who fancied me in this realm."

Emma drew her sword out of its sheath, letting her muscles tighten to prepare for the match. She nodded at the rest of her crew, signaling for them to step back, but stay alert and armed. They knew this was between her and Hook, and they could not interrupt their duel. "Even after all these years you're still the most arrogant bastard I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Now that Hook had his sword out, they circled each other with caution, waiting for one to pounce. He smirked, knowing that Emma hated him just as much four years later. "And you're still the same stubborn girl who pretends she's a pirate."

"I am _not_ a girl," Emma said through clenched teeth.

"Really? Because last time I checked, you don't have much of a chest. And you can't even fight like a man," Hook sneered, knowing how much he made Emma squirm. He took pleasure in getting a rise out of Swan, even if they were enemies.

Emma shot daggers at Killian with her eyes as she threw the first slash. He blocked it with his sword and they began to fight. Both crews stood still, watching their captains attempt to take each other out. As for Emma and Killian, they swung and slashed and scratched, but neither of them could jab the other. Killian paused, and Emma took the opportunity to pin him against a tree, her sword pressing against his neck, drawing blood. Nothing upset her more than men trying to tell her who she was—especially Hook. "I'm worth far more than my appearance. And if fighting like a girl is such an insult, why do I have you trapped? Why am I winning? Last time I checked, _I'm_ the _girl_ here, and _you're_ the brave, _manly_ captain. So don't judge based on look. See where it gets you, amateur."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hook could see Milah's upper lip curl, a sign that she was ready to murder Swan. However, she knew (just like the rest of his crew) to never get involved in a duel he was a part of. Besides, just because Swan was in control, it did not mean he would lose. Every move Hook made was a calculated motion. Now, it was the time to put his plan into action. "Swan, you're not winning. You may think you are, but you're not. Unfortunately, neither am I, and for once in my life, I'm actually quite glad I ran into you."

Without moving a muscle, Emma stared at Killian without letting any emotion show. She was surprised, but this was _Hook_ , for heaven's sake. She knew that every word that was about to come out of his mouth was going to be a lie. "I think it's quite clear I'm about to cut your throat and defeat you once and for all."

Milah let out a loud cry, ready to charge for Emma. However, Killian lifted his free hand, and motioned for her to stay put. He appreciated her act of love, but he knew that Emma was not going to kill him. "I mean, generally. In Neverland. Pan stole something of ours and I want it back. Obviously you can have your part."

Emma tilted her head, not believing a single word he was saying. Other than the fact that _it was Hook_ , she knew because of the magic bean she could never trust anyone ever again. "I just got here. Peter Pan took nothing of mine. I'm about to take your life though," She pointed out, pressing her sword against his neck harder.

Hook laughed at her threats, knowing he was about to have her in his grasp for as long as she was in Neverland. "Oh really? Climb on that tall rock there and I can guarantee you won't find your ship. In fact, you'll probably find the lost boys raiding it."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds, and then she grabbed his collar. She dragged him to the top of the small cliff, and looked overhead. She did not know how Hook knew, but in the distance she could see her crew members beaten by some unfamiliar boys. She looked at Hook and then back at her ship sailing away, rolling her eyes at the incompetence of her crew. Finally, she released her grip on him and Killian fell, wincing in pain when his body hit the ground. "Alright, I'm listening."

Hook grinned; silently thanking the few lost boys he recruited a couple of years back. "Well now that I have your attention, Pan and the lost boys took my ship almost immediately when I got to Neverland. I've been searching for it ever since. Haven't been able to find it, so I've been looking for Pan himself instead. No such luck. Maybe now that we have two separate pirate crews, we might have a chance. Dare I say… would you be willing to team up, Swan? For the time being?"

Emma snatched his collar again, inching towards his face so they were only centimeters apart. She could smell the rum on his breath, sending chills down her spine. "You're barely a pirate. Just a petty rival I plan on getting rid of as soon as this is finished. _If_ I believe you. Now, if you don't answer honestly—and trust me I _will_ be able to tell—I will slice off your other hand, and then your head. So I better believe your answer. So, _Deckhand Hook_ —why did you come to Neverland in the first place?"

Without batting an eye, Killian responded—truthfully—in the most confident voice he could muster. "Well, after our grand escapade is over and you fail to get rid of me, I plan on stealing Neverland's greatest treasure. It'll start my reputation in another realm."

Emma's green eyes bore into Killian's blue ones, and with a final sigh, she let him go. Then, she gathered her group from the shadows to join them in the center of the forest.

Hook also motioned with his hand for his team to show themselves. Smee tiptoed behind his captain, while Milah marched right up to Hook's side, her eyes growing small from glaring at Emma.

"Right then. Shall we get going, lass? Or would you like to stay here and be Pan's dinner?" Killian asked, beginning to lead the way.

Emma stopped him. "No. We're going east. If we're going to do this, we're doing this _my_ way. Just because I believe why you came to Neverland, it doesn't mean I still trust you. Peter Pan has no idea who he's dealing with."

"And who's that? A stubborn pirate?" Killian asked, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Before Emma walked away, she looked at Hook straight in the eye and responded without blinking. "I'm Captain Swan. And I will _not_ deal with some petty bullshit a one handed _boy_ thrust upon me just because we're after the same person. Now, make sure you have everyone you need. Then get in line and follow me. The faster I get my ship back, the faster I'll be rid of you."


	4. Chapter 3

Emma focused her eyes on the forest ahead of her as she stomped through Neverland, leading two separate pirate crews. Her hand glued to her belt, and every now and then she turned around to make sure that Killian was right on track.

Snow and Regina were walking on either side of her, each of them thinking the same thing. They could not understand why Emma was so eager to work with Hook. While this thought swirled through their minds, only Snow turned it into words. "Emma, are you sure about this?"

Without turning her head, Emma replied. "Sure about what?"

Snow looked behind her, making sure that Hook's crew was far enough away, and then she proceeded. "About Hook's intentions."

"Yeah, he is trying to steal Neverland's treasure. Whatever that is." Emma said, flicking her hand to dismiss the topic.

"So you trust him?" Regina scoffed.

Emma shot her a warning look, but didn't hesitate to answer. "Not a chance. But he's useful."

"So if you don't think he's going to lead us anywhere, why are we teaming up with him?" Regina continued to probe.

"Because Hook isn't as smart as I am. He may think he is, but he isn't. Obviously, we're going to double cross him, and steal whatever Neverland's treasure is. Then, when we take the Black Diamond, the treasure, and the Jolly Roger, he'll realize that no one, not even the notorious Captain Hook—can deviate me."

"Yeah, that's a good plan. Whatever you say, Captain," Snow agreed, looking away so she did not have to show Emma the fear she had in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Hook, Milah, and Smee walked at the end of the group. Smee tiptoed on his right, while Milah clasped his arm from the left. As for Hook himself; he kept a close watch on Emma Swan, observing how her hand refused to leave the hilt of her weapon, and how she marched without looking back. She pointed her nose in the air and refused to let her shoulders slouch.

"Why can't you lead? She doesn't even know where she's going," Milah seethed.

Killian chuckled at a faint volume and squeezed her hand. "Love, don't worry. It's better if she's up ahead and we're in the back. That way, I can keep my eye on her, and make sure that we don't run into Pan."

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" A voice whistled through the trees.

The group halted and turned, facing the direction of the voice. Hook drew his sword from the sheath, and took a step forward. Emma walked up to his side, her hand hovering over her belt. She nodded at Hook, and then yelled, "Peter Pan, we're not afraid of you."

"I believe that," Pan said, emerging from the shadows. "And I also believe that you're looking for a ship. The Black Diamond. Has a nice ring to it."

Emma marched up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar. Her emerald green eyes were as black as coal, and her lips turned to stone. "Where is it? What have you done with my ship?!"

Pan's smirk and beady eyes never faltered. "You're asking the wrong person."

"Oh really? So who took my ship then, the lost girls?" Emma retorted.

Peter signaled to something from behind the trees, and then, a group of lost boys followed. "Well technically, they are the lost boys."

Hook glared at him, wishing that he could cut his head off before he uttered another word. However, before he could do anything, he noticed that one of the lost boys, Rufio, aimed an arrow at Emma. Killian knew that none of them ever missed their target, so, without thinking, he dove towards her. "Swan, move!"

The next few seconds were blurry. A moment ago, Emma was ready to slice Pan's throat, and now, Hook took her in his arms and pulled her to the side just as an arrow whizzed past her head.

"What the hell are you doing?! I could have handled that!" Emma screamed, unfolding herself from Hook and slapping him on his cheek.

Killian winced at the hit, forcing him to pause before responding. "I was just saving your life, Swan. Their arrows are laced with dream shade. A poison that can kill you instantly. So you owe me one."

Emma stood up, brushed herself off, and threw a stiff nod in Killian's direction. Before turning to Pan, she muttered, "So you say," loud enough only so Killian could hear. Once she was facing the child, she drew her sword and aimed it at him.

"Put the weapons away, there's no need for violence," Peter scorned.

Emma snorted. "So was that arrow going to burst into my ship? Because it looked like you were trying to kill me."

"Well I guess you could say the lost boys are very… protective of their leader," Peter grinned.

"Look pretty boy," Emma began, "I have no time for your games. All I want is my ship. So you'll either give it back to me, or I'll kill every single one of your lost boys to get it."

"Temper, temper. It's a shame, because you'd fit right in with us. Maybe you'd even be our first lost girl," Pan suggested.

Killian cleared his throat. "I think it's quite clear that none of us would ever fit in with your group."

"I beg to differ, Captain. While you have a nice little home, Emma isn't like you. She's… what's the word for it… special," Peter taunted, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Okay that's enough small fry. You either give us the Black Diamond, or you'll become Hook Junior. It's your choice," Regina cut in, her eyes lusting for a fight.

Emma was just about to tell Regina to stay out of it, until a loud cry interrupted her train of thought. She turned to see Killian ripping Rufio's heart out of his chest with his hook, and placing it on the ground. He stomped on it, crushing it until there was nothing more than specks of dust, and Rufio lay still. Emma looked up at Hook, her eyes wide with terror, and screamed, "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I think I just saved your life, again. He was aiming another arrow at your head," Hook explained through gritted teeth.

"Now that's not very nice," Pan said, shaking his head. "We're supposed to play fair. My land, my rules, and you just broke them," He finished.

Then, Peter motioned with his hand, and the rest of the lost boys picked up their bows and aimed them at the pirates.

Both Emma's and Hook's crews retaliated by retrieving their weapons of choice. Snow grabbed an arrow from her pack, while Neal drew a small blade from his satchel. Emma glanced at Hook, preparing for what was about to happen. Then, she turned back to Peter. "Listen up, Pan. I don't care how long you've lived here. But when Captain Swan steps foot on this island, it instantly becomes her land."

Hook tried not to roll his eyes at Swan's conceited statement. Instead, he shot one final warning before weapons began to fly. "Remember, avoid their arrows, they're spiked with dream shade." And with that, chaos erupted.

Most of the pirates fought with a variation of swords. Regina, born with the ability to use magic, threw fireballs at lost boys who stood in her way. Snow shot arrows at any child near her, making sure to fasten them to trees, so Emma could finish them off. Mr. Smee backed away, knowing that he was not supposed to do anything unless Hook signaled him to. Milah used her sword to fight off attackers, trying to get to Pan to jab his throat. At the same time, Hook managed to get to Pan's right hand man, Felix.

"It's been a while since we've been in this position, Captain," Felix noted, clashing his sword with Hook's.

Killian pushed back, a hunger feeding his ability to fight. "Unfortunately, it hasn't been long enough." He threw a slash at his stomach, but Felix deflected it. Growing impatient, Hook continued. "Remember what I just did to Rufio? Your fate is a fate far worse."

"We'll see about that," Felix responded, and they continued to battle.

Meanwhile, Emma was in the same predicament as Milah. She kept fighting her way to Pan, without the intention of killing him. She wanted to take him as leverage, so she could make a deal with the lost boys. Her ship for their leader. Unfortunately, before Emma could get to him, Pan whistled, and the lost boys retreated behind him. The abrupt end of the battle caused Emma to fall over, cutting her hand on a sharp rock.

"I hope now you have learned not to defy me. I did not even get to tell you my little game yet."

Emma, who was still face planted in the ground, sat up, and cradled her hurt hand. "I don't want to play your stupid game, Pan. I want my ship."

"Well then, this may come in handy," He continued, stepping up so that he was hovering over her.

Then, Hook stepped in front of Swan, shielding her from the devil. "Leave her alone. All she wants is her ship. None of us want to play your game."

"Oh but you shall," Peter persisted, his face inches away from Hook's. He drew a roll of parchment out of his pocket and threw it on Emma's lap. "When she stops denying who she really is, this parchment will turn into a map that will lead her to what she's looking for."

Emma snatched the paper away and stood up. "You better be right Pan. Because I'll come for you if you're wrong."

"We'll see about that," He said, disappearing into the shadows.

Once they were gone, Emma limped away, and David stepped up to meet her. "What now, Captain?"

"Well first, she should take care of her injury," Hook said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a bottle and a piece of cloth.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help, Deckhand. And why is it you only decide to be a gentleman now?"

Hook grabbed Emma's hand despite her protests, and popped open the bottle. "I'm always a gentleman, and clearly, you do."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Emma said, studying the liquid as it spilled out of the bottle. When it made contact with her hand, she jumped, taken aback at the pain it created. "What the fuck is that?!"

"My rum. You of all pirates should know that," Killian proclaimed, wrapping her hand in the rag. Instead of using his hook, He took the cloth in his mouth, attempting to enfold it around her hand. It was dead silent around them, and Killian could feel her cold green eyes bore onto his face. He tightened the strap with his lips, and when he looked up at her, their faces were so close, that he could smell her breath, an even mix of sea and forest.

Emma was the first to break the silence. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and motioned for everyone to follow. "We should set up camp for the night. Probably somewhere else. Hook, lead the way. You probably know more than I do of where to find a safe space to sleep. Everyone, follow him. Snow and I will take up the rear, while we try to figure out this map."

As everyone obeyed Emma's orders, Killian was taken aback by the softening tone in her words. As usual, Milah and Smee made their way on either side of him, with Smee teetering behind his captain and Milah holding his hand.

"You're so kind to her, darling, I just don't understand," Milah said, resting her head on his shoulder for a few seconds.

Killian looked at Milah, ready to respond. However, for the first time in his life, he did not have an answer. Instead, he nodded, held his head up high, and walked away, motioning for the rest of the group to follow.


	5. Chapter 4

"Emma. Emma Swan. Captain Swan. Captain Emma Swan."

"You know, as much as how I find this amusing how your true self isn't a pirate, you're clearly not getting anywhere if you had to repeat the same four sentences in the last fifteen minutes," Hook said, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile.

Emma glared at him. "And you interrupting certainly isn't helping."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Swan, I'm only trying to save you time. We're both looking for our stolen ships."

"Oh please. Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but I will find out. But until then, believe me, I'm not taking my eyes off of you for one second," Emma stated.

"I would despair if you did," Killian retorted.

"Pirate Emma Swan. A pirate. A…" Emma continued with her ideas.

"…An amateur?" Killian suggested, his smile still plastered on his face.

Emma stopped and looked at him, her blue eyes growing small and dark. "I just said, stop interrupting."

"I'm just using the terminology you always use for me, lass," Killian insisted innocently.

Emma threw the map at Hook, motioning for him to take over. "Why don't you give it a shot then, amateur ? "

He picked up the piece of blank parchment and stared at it for a few seconds before handing it back to her. "As much as I'd love to, Pan clearly said that you have to accept who you are. Maybe you're not thinking past your hot-headed ways."

"I'm hot-headed?! I'm hot-headed?! I may be headstrong, but at least I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not!" Emma raised her voice. She walked directly up to Hook, only stopping when she stood inches away from his face.

"Oh really? And how exactly am I doing that?" He asked, his voice slow and deep.

"By not admitting you'll never be as good as me," Emma insisted.

Hook had no response. Instead, he tried his best to focus on what she was saying, instead of the pinkness of her lips, or the emeralds in her eyes. "As I said. Hot-headed."

Emma forced herself to look away from the intensity of his stare. She snatched the parchment out of his hands and looked back at the map, noticing something. Then, she slapped Hook's arm to get his attention, and said, "Look!"

Killian raised an eyebrow, shocked at how her mood changed within a matter of seconds. He looked at the parchment, and immediately noticed it wasn't blank anymore. However, it did not evolve into a complete map either. It had only formed dotted lines to shape an 'X' and a path, stopping abruptly in the middle of the page. "Well, look what we have here. Seems like you figured out who you are after all."

Emma paused for a second, staring at the incomplete map, feeling more confused than ever. She did not know what she said that made the paper change, but she wasn't about to try and figure it out. Instead, she snatched Hook's arm. "Listen, I'm not going to rest at camp overnight. I'm going to follow the road. I don't care if it doesn't lead anywhere; at least it's a start. But I know I shouldn't go alone, and you know Neverland more than anyone. Can you put your girlfriend in charge, and tag along?"

Hook was surprised at her idea, but he was not about to complain. Whenever he had to leave suddenly, he always put Milah in charge, and if Emma tried to suggest anybody else, he would have had a fit. He nodded. "I'll go notify her. Gather any supplies you need, but not too many. I'm going to have them follow us in the morning."

"Sounds good. I'll see you by this tree over here in a half hour. Don't be late," Emma warned, and walked towards her section of the camp they had set up.

Hook stood there for a few moments, feeling dumbfounded. He couldn't believe they had just agreed on something, and at such a quick pace as well. It was strange how they were starting to get along. Sure, they still bickered most of the time, but it wasn't in a hateful manner. In fact, although Killian would never say it out loud, it was almost as if they were friends (despite the fact that he was lying to her). However, before he could think too much about it, he turned and headed towards Milah.

When Milah noticed him approaching, her eyes instantly sparkled. "Hi , darling."

"Hello , love. Listen, Emma figured out that bloody parchment. I'm going to accompany her on the journey," Killian explained.

Milah's eyebrows furrowed. "This wasn't part of the plan. I thought the plan was to fool her and just take her ship anyway, along with the hourglass."

"Well you know me, love, I'm a man of honour. I have to keep up with the act. She can't suspect anything," He gestured.

"I know, it's just… I've never seen you care about her before. Are you sure this is just for the plan?" Milah asked.

Killian pecked her on her cheek. "Of course, love. What other reason could there possibly be?"

That you feel something for her, Milah thought, without saying anything out loud. She couldn't understand how Killian accompanying Emma would help the plan, but she respected his wishes because above all, she cared for him too much. Milah owed him her life, and for that, she would forever be grateful for him. She could never repay him for helping her escape her awful husband, and in that sense, she would always love him. And no matter what, she knew that Killian was a man of honour, and he would always be there for her.

On the other hand, Hook was not even contemplating the possibility of having romantic feelings for Emma. Considering that she was his biggest rival, the idea never even crossed his mind. If someone ever brought it up, he would dismiss it, concluding that they were insane. Killian could never—would never—develop feelings for Emma. It was impossible.

Before Hook went to go meet up with Emma, he called Mr. Smee over, wishing to talk to him about stealing the hourglass. He motioned for his right hand man to follow him, as they began approaching the spot where he was supposed to meet Emma in a few minutes.

"I assume you know why I asked to meet with you," Hook began, raising an eyebrow at Smee.

Smee nodded, scrunching his red hat in his hands, something he always did when he was nervous. "Regarding the hourglass, Captain?"

Hook flashed a toothy smile, the one he always used whenever he was up to something mischievous. "Of course. The men I assigned—how close are they in relation to the magical object?"

Smee took a deep breath, and waited a few beats before he responded. It was just the right amount of time without letting his captain become too impatient. "The problem is, the enchantment that, you know, was set on your compass… it's doing funny things. Up until we started working with Emma Swan, it was going in one direction. And then, shortly after… it started zigzagging. Making us go in circles. It's almost as if Emma knows, and she's the one that's been duping us all along."

"Smee, let's be perfectly clear about something. Emma Swan knows nothing of the plan. Despite the fact that she has members of her crew experienced with dark magic, she would never divert our attention from the hourglass at the expense of her ship. It is definitely Pan on our trail, and Emma is as clueless and as second class as she ever was."

Without changing his expression, Smee made note of something. "Captain… you're defending her."

Killian arched his eyebrows, as an icy blue fire swam through his eyes. "Defending her? Please Mr. Smee, the last thing I'd do is defend Swan. She means nothing to me."

Smee just stared, totally bewildered by what he just said. "Captain… I never said anything about her meaning something to you. That was all on your own."

Hook closed his eyes, thinking of what to say. Somehow, he ended up trapped in a predicament that he never expected to be in—a revelation of just how he felt about Emma. "Okay, listen up Smee, and you better listen carefully. Emma Swan is nothing but a second-class pirate who thinks she can be a great captain but she is not. Are we perfectly clear?" Once Smee nodded, Killian continued in a dangerously low voice. "Now, you are going to follow my orders precisely. While I am gone, I want you to gather a few men, go back to the spot where it was going in the same direction, and keep walking. Do not stop until you find it. I don't care if you continuously get lost, use your brains. Find it. And don't you dare come back unless you have the hourglass. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Captain. And then what?" Smee asked in a squeaky voice.

"And then… we leave with the power, and our two new ships. Leave Swan and her useless crew to deal with Pan's wrath here for eternity," Hook answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, Captain." Then, Smee bent his head and turned to gather the crew members that would accompany him on his own journey.

Killian stayed behind and dusted off his hook before using it to poke at a branch. Without any intention, he ended up getting tangled in a few leaves. He finally managed to pull himself out of the mess when he heard someone speak.

"You'll use any excuse to use that thing, won't you?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes with her arms tightly folded.

Killian grinned. "Well this is what happens when you keep a captain waiting. And you told me not to be late."

Emma didn't say anything. Instead she gave him a cold, hard stare. "Let's get going. It's not like you're my first choice, but I need you because unfortunately, no one knows Neverland like you do."

"I'll take that as a compliment," He continued, his blue eyes twinkling under the moonlight.

Emma said nothing, but instead, unfolded the piece of parchment and began to follow the 'X' on the map. Hook trailed reluctantly, feeling his boots crunch into the ground every time he put a foot down. They remained mostly in silence throughout the trip, not knowing what to say to one another. Emma would glance back at Killian every once in a while, just to make sure he was still following her and that he wasn't up to any monkey business. She wasn't thinking of anything else other than reaching their destination and getting her ship.

Killian on the other hand, couldn't stop mulling over his conversation with Smee. The fact that he had the nerve to insist he felt anything for Swan was quite offensive in his mind. She was his sworn enemy, and had been, for years. They always competed with each other, from trying to get the most riches, to conquering the most exotic lands. Hook couldn't imagine a world where he was actually on the same side as Emma, let alone having romantic feelings for her. They had always been rivals, and always would be.

And yet, here they were, Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger, and Captain Emma Swan of the Black Diamond, two foes from the moment they met, working together in Neverland to stop Peter Pan. Despite the deception between the two pirates, despite the tension that thickened the air, here they both were, on the same side, traveling the same journey; two souls with the same destination.

So for a few short moments Killian—remembering why he became a pirate in the first place—forgot about his conflict with Emma Swan, and let his heart pound until it was bursting through the seams.


End file.
